Over the years, knitting and crocheting have become quite popular as a hobby, pastime, or even a personal business. As the craft has become more popular, the industry has developed specialty yarns for use in customized projects. Additionally, various knitting accessories have developed for use by a knitting or crocheting craftsperson, whether the craftsperson be using ordinary yarn or specialty yarn.
Despite the growth of the industry, there still exist needs that have not yet been addressed.